disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
School Spirit
"School Spirit" is the second segment of the second episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on March 30, 2015 alongside "Match Maker". Synopsis Star, still unfamiliar with the lingo on Earth, misunderstands when she hears that the Echo Creek football team is going to "get slaughtered" and prepares a series of booby traps to protect them. Plot At Echo Creek Academy, Star is extremely excited for her first pep rally. At the front of the crowd, Principal Skeeves introduces head cheerleader Brittney Wong, carried by the Spirit Boys and the other cheerleaders. She steps down, snatches the microphone from Skeeves and hypes up the crowd for the Awesome Opossums. Still dealing with Star's over-excitement, Marco remarks that they aren't real opossums and the team would be going against the rivalling Warriors of Silver Hill Prep. Marco goes on to explain that the Warriors "slaughter" the Opossums every year, and Miss Skullnick adds "it's going to be a bloodbath." Desperate to keep this from happening, Star wants to come up with a plan, and Marco suggests joining the school's Spirit Committee. Back on the field, Brittney introduces the new team mascot: the Awesome Opossum (who turns out to be Ferguson in a costume). Remembering the Warriors stole the Opossums' mascot every year, Marco believes they'll try to steal Ferguson and comes up with a way to stop them. In the school hallway, Star looks at photos of old Awesome Opossum football players, believing them to be deceased. As Marco commences a security sweep of the hallway, he runs into Star who asks him how they can prevent the Opossums' defeat. Marco suggests various tactics including the element of surprise, a "kitty cat offense," and throwing a few bombs. Star approves of the advice and runs off to relay the information to the Spirit Committee. In the gymnasium, the Spirit Committee practices cheerleading routines for the upcoming game when Star bursts in. She mistakes the teams' pompoms for grenades and discusses a battle plan with Brittney. Brittney has a secret weapon to distract the Warriors with their booty-shaking dance moves, but Star is dismissive of the idea. She offers battle expertise provided by her Mewni royal guard babysitters, but Brittney simply bans Star from the Spirit Committee, not wanting anyone to question her leadership. Outside the school, Marco and Alfonzo continue their watch over Ferguson while Star looks around for strayed cats to turn into her kitty cat offense as well harasses a couple of squirrels. On the night of the football game, the Warriors prepare for kickoff as the Opossums cheerleaders start their booty-shaking routine. By the bleachers, Marco and Alfonzo keep Ferguson out of the Warriors' sight when Star pops in wearing battle armor and wielding a spiked mace. Finally fed up with Star's behavior, Marco pulls her aside to talk to her, leaving Ferguson open to be picked up by two of the Warriors' players. Star tells Marco she took his advice and booby-trapped the football field, much to Marco's horror. Stunned, he tells her it was only a game, not a real battle. Unfortunately, Star realizes her mistake too late as the referee sounds the kickoff. The Warriors set off a land mine, creating a rainbow-colored explosion. The Awesome Opossums and spectators erupt in panic as numerous other traps are set off and magical creatures storm the field. Star and Marco try to corral the chaos with karate and magic, and the Warrior players carrying Ferguson are taken out by land mines. As Ferguson makes his way toward Star and Marco, Marco tells him to get off the field, but Ferguson fails to hear him and sets off a land mine, resulting in injury. Marco grieves over his friend's apparent death, but Ferguson wakes up and says he was only "playing possum." The panicked Warriors retreat on their school bus, resulting in their forfeit and the Opossums' victory. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Nate Torrence as Ferguson O'durguson *Matt Chapman as Alfonzo Dolittle *Jeff Bennett as Principal Skeeves *Minae Noji as Brittney Wong *Dee Dee Rescher as Miss Skullnick Gallery Trivia *This episode reveals that Star has been subjected to violence as a child, explaining her volatile personality. *This episode takes place on a Wednesday. International Premieres *April 23, 2015 (United Kingdom and Ireland) *July 22, 2015 (Germany) *August 4, 2015 (Australia) *September 2, 2015 (Israel) *October 6, 2015 (Turkey) *October 20, 2015 (Poland) *October 24, 2015 (Spain) *November 3, 2015 (Italy) *November 15, 2015 (Southeast Asia) *December 18, 2015 (Japan) *December 20, 2015 (Portugal) External links *School Spirit at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes Category:Television episodes